Tumbling down
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Six shots ring out and Leah's body tumbles to the floor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure it's obvious, but I don't own the people mentioned in this. I just like to have fun with 'em y'know. They're my puppets right now (;**

* * *

"You don't have to do this." A voice rings out, breaking the silence.

* * *

_"Hey. Em. Can we talk?" Leah's voice shocks the pack and others around. _

_"Uh.. y-yeah." She stutters and Leah smiles at her. _

_"I just want to talk...alone." She says sternly, glaring at Sam when he stands and tries to follow. _

_"But...Emily..." He looks at her uncertainly and she shakes her head. _

_"It's fine, Sam. I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll be back in a moment." _

_Leah turns, leading Emily away from the beach and towards the road._

* * *

"Please, reconsider." She tries to negotiate. "Why are you doing this?"

* * *

_"What is it, Leah?" Emily crosses her arms, stopping. _

_Leah turns towards her, her eyes sad and regretful. "I'm so sorry for everything, Emily. I'm so sorry." _

_"Sorry? For what?" Emily asks in disbelief and Leah smiles. _

_"Everything." Leah sighs. "Everything." _

_"What changed your mind so suddenly?" Emily asks, her voice light, happiness slowly filling her._

_Leah looks up at her, her eyes sad but unreadable. "I'm tired, Em. Tired of being sad, angry, cynical, confused. I'm sick of my motives being questioned all of the time, I'm tired of being insulted, not being trusted. You wouldn't understand but...it's really exhausting." _

_"I understand." Emily smiles. "I'm sorry too." She steps closer to Leah, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I love you, Leah. I missed you so much." _

_"I missed you too." Leah's voice breaks and she squeezes Emily tightly, her tears sliding down her face._

_The click of a guns trigger being pulled back has Leah's body coiling and she turns, her eyes widening. "Give me all of your money and nobody gets hurt." _

_Leah nods, yanking her wallet from her pocket and throwing it at the man. Emily does the same, her ring glinting in the light of the moon. _

_"The ring too!" He snarls and both Leah and Emily tense. _

_"I-I'm sorry, but that's just not possible." Emily's voice trembles and Leah steels herself. _

_"You'll have to make due with the money, sir." The guy clenches his jaw, holding his gun to Emily's face. _

_"The ring!" He screams and Leah shakes her head, stepping forward._

You don't have to do this." She says and he glares at her. "Just give me the damn ring!"

"Please, reconsider." She tries to negotiate. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons!" He snarls and Leah clicks her tongue.

"I bet their selfish reasons." He turns, his eyes glowing angrily.

"Shut the fuck up!" He snarls, "Now give me everything you have on you! Now!" He demands and Emily shakily raises her fingers to her ring.

"Stop it, Em. You don't give that ring up." Leah demands and she gasps, throwing herself in front of Emily...

...as the man pulls the trigger.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Six shots ring out and Emily watches Leah's body tumble to the floor as the man turns and runs.

* * *

***-* New concept for me? I suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure it's obvious, but I don't own the people mentioned in this. I just like to have fun with 'em y'know. They're my puppets right now (;**

* * *

Emily stare down at Leah's still body, her eyes wide.

_What?_

"Leah?" Her voice comes out as a trembling whisper. "Leah? Get up now, Leah. The man's gone. Get up."

No answer. Emily takes a small step forward, expecting Leah to jump up, twitch, groan, show any sign that she was alive but she doesn't and finally, Emily screams.

"Leah! Leah! Get up! Right now! Please!" She falls forward, her arms scooping up Leah's paling body and she doesn't look up as arms encircle her. "Leah!" She wails, her vision blurring with tears as her body gets yanked away from Leah's. "Please! You have to wake up now, Leah! I still haven't gotten to...Leah!"

She struggles futilely, shoving against the too-warm arms that must belong to Sam. "Let go of me! Let go! I have to go to her! She needs me! Let go!" She screams and her capture shakes his head.

"I can't do that, Em. Calm down." His voice soothes her before her tears come back, full force.

"I'm the worst! The worst! She just got shot and your voice is making me less worried about her! Stop it! Let me be! Let me go! I still have things to tell her! Like...like how sorry I am that I wasn't strong enough to fight you, brave enough to let you go! Leah! I'm so sorry! Please come back!"

Her struggles stop slowly as her tears subside, her voice gravely and weak.

"I'm so sorry, Leah." She whimpers as Sam's arms encircle her once more.

* * *

_I'm so tired. _Her voice echoes in her own head and she sighs. _Is this what I'm reduced to? Talking to myself?_

The scenario changes and she's in her house, listening to her brother and mom tease and play with each other. She watches herself stand, walk into the kitchen where they were now at and it quiets instantly.

A sting of pain.

_Why? I just want things to go back to how they were before. Please. _

She's in Sam's house now, along with the pack and imprints.

Paul and Rachel, Bella and Jacob, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, hell, even little Claire was with Quil. The others were together and Leah, she was alone.

Alone within a big house full of people, supposed to be family.

And it hurts to be alone when her life is so filled with people.

An extra loud heart beat before there is complete silence.

_Help me. I don't want to be alone anymore._

She screams when the darkness envelops her, the memory fading into the background, before her vision fades and all that is left is the cold.

_I_ _don't care anymore just please...save me from this darkness. _

* * *

Emily stares down at her cousins body.

"She's a wolf, isn't she supposed to have super speed healing?"

The pack pause. Carlisle sighs. "Her physical wounds are healed. I think her mind is keeping her asleep. Her emotional levels, turmoil, thoughts. I think her mind trapped her."

"Well don't you have a way to find out?!" She demands and he sighs.

"I can have Edward read her mind if everyone is okay with that."

They all nod.

* * *

_Please get me out I don't want this! I apologized to her I just want my family back. I don't want to be alone anymore!_

Her vision morphs again.

She's in her house, arguing with her mother. Seth is there, watching them before he butts in and Leah explodes at him.

_'Shut up! This is none of your business!'_ She snarls, her arms and torso shaking violently.

_'But it is! You're my family and you're arguing! Stop it!'_ He growls back, his own arms beginning to shake.

They turn on each other.

_'Quit acting like you care about me, Seth! You're just another mom! You're gonna abandon me too!'_

_'She hasn't abandoned anyone! You're just stuck up in your head and think everything is supposed to be about you! The world doesn't work that way!'_ Seth growls and Leah laughs.

_'Quit acting like you know everything! You're just a little fifteen year old! You're not dad so stop trying to be the man of the house! You don't even have the balls to stand up for yourself! It's always been me!' _

_'I see why Sam broke up with you now. You're just an unbearable bitch!'_ Seth roars at her and Leah pauses, pain flashing in her eyes before her body convulses, bones cracking and reforming. Howls of pain enter the sky.

_stopitstopstopit! _She chants, gasping for breath. _stopitstopitstopit._

* * *

Edward stares at Leah, his eyes wide with surprise.

"She's...there...and she's definitely fighting but she isn't really winning. There's this darkness...it's eating her alive. She's saying she wants out, wants it to stop, doesn't want to be alone but...her head is contradicting her...saying she'll always be alone by showing her memories of her time with the pack."

"Huh." Rosalie snorts.

"What?" Paul bites at her and she smirks.

"I just think it's funny how you guys say we can't be a family because we're monsters when you can't even be a family to each other. In retrospect...who's the real monsters?" She laughs, her voice tinkling as she turns. "Tell her I'm hear for her when you can, okay, Edward?"

"Yeah." Edward says, his eyes distant as he focuses on Leah's mind.

* * *

**Wah ._. I like the concept ^-^**


End file.
